The Scarlet Rose
by vcgal123
Summary: A mysterious hedgehog is found by Amy in the woods. This hedgehog thinks Amy is its mother, but who is the father? Read and find out.
1. Do you like spagetti?

**My second OFFICAL Fanfic!!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. Also- I don't own any Sonic. I only own the chars I created. And, I don't own Tyler either- he belongs to C. Tyler Prower. Have fun ya'll.**

* * *

"I-I-I have a-a-absolutly no idea what j-just happened!" Amy cried onto the chest of the man she loved- our hedgehog hero Sonic.

"It's all right Amy let it all out." He reassured her.

"I've never felt... so, so..." Amy sobbed.

"Scared?" He was offering up words.

"No, it's more like..." Amy shuddered before continuing, "Violated."

Holding her closer to him, he closed his eyes and wispered softly to Amy, "It will be alright. It shouldn't have hurt you, it's just an after shock from the machine."

"What machine?" Amy asked. Tears still flowing, but she looked up, and she wasn't at home where she thought she was.

She was in a room with machines and junk.

And, she realized she wasn't with Sonic.

She was with that ebony hedgehog.

"Um...Shadow?" Amy glumly asked.

"I'm here Ames." Shadow replied.

"Where IS here, Shads?" Amy asked.

"Eggman's base." Shadow replied, still holding Amy. "At least I think so. He was experimenting here."

Just then, he felt some energy moving. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, he didn't recognize the signal.

The he realized that Amy was shaking.

"Come on Ames, I'll get you home." Shadow told her. And before she could reply, he was holding her bridal style, and was speeding towards home. He looked back quickly, and he swore he could feel the heat of a body other than his or Amy's still the base.

"Shadow, eh?" A figure mumbled in the darkness. It watched Shadow skate away, then continued, "Thats good to know..." The figure chuckled, jumped down from where it was and rumaged around looking for something. Aparently finding what it was looking for -some round sharp metal objects- it stored them and began traveling the same path Shadow and Amy just took.

* * *

Arriving outside Amy's house, Shadow's sudden halt caused a cloud of dust to stir up. Once the dust settled, Shadow set Amy down. Before Shadow could open his mouth to say something, Amy had kissed him on the cheek and muttered thanks.

"Uh...Your welcome." Shadow mumbled, blushing like a tomato.

"You hungry, Shads?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah sorta." He replied, still blushing.

"Come in then." Amy said. "You saved me, so I'll feed you." Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and began to pull him in her house, but he wouldn't budge.

"Really Ames, you don't have to."

"I insist!" And she gave one final tug and Shadow gave up and let himselft be pulled into Amy's house.

As soon as Amy walked through her door, Tails and Tyler Prower(yay kitsunes rock!) and Sonic the hedgehog looked up.

Why were they in Amy's house? _odd..._

"Amy!" Tails called. None of them had seen Shadow.

Yet.

As soon as Amy heard her name, she lost her balance and fell forwards. And, (hehheh) of corse, she was still leading out favourite ebony life-form by the hand, and so of corse, when Amy fell Shadow came tumbling down after.

_Daaaaaaaamn!_

After hearing a wof-wistle, Shadow realized that he had fallen ON Amy and had her pinned to the ground.

"oh..Shi- I'm sorry." Shadow studdered as he got up, and helping Amy up.

Shadow glared at the trio, the two kitsunes were giggling, and Sonic was smirking. And he was chuckling.

"What are you staring at Shad?" Sonic asked sarcasticly. "Do I have food on me?" Shadow was about to reply when Amy interjected,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?"

Automaticly, the foxs stopped laughing, and Sonic stopped smirking.

"We were worried, Amy!" Tails said.

"About what?" Amy asked imaptently.

"Well, you'd been missing since early this morning, Ames!" Sonic backed up.

"Thats sweet of you." Amy said sarcasticly, "now GET OUT!"

"What were you two doing?" Tyler asked, not hearing what Amy just said. His eyes darted between them.

"We weren't doing anything!" Shadow growled.

"Oh, right..." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"You three-" Amy said, pulling out her hammer and pointed it towards them threatingly, "GET OUT!"

"come on Amy!" Tails begged, "We were just bugging you!"

"OUT!" Amy yelled and banged her hammer on the floor.

Without another word from the trio, they left and high tailed it on home.

"Annoying little buggers..." Shadow mumbled.

"Makes you wonder why they were in ym house in the first place..." Amy said, making her way her way towards the kitchen.

_Mabye she... no, who would? I'm heartless.._.

Shadow thought as he followed Ames into the kitchen.

_GAH! It's all pink in here!_

Being the gothmo he was, naturally Shadow really hated LOTS of pink in ONE single place. He didn't mind Amy, pink was her naturel colour, but a pink kitchen? Ugh.

"You like spagetti, Shads?" Amy asked, rumaging through her pantry.

"What?" Shadow asked, snapping out of his train of thought.

"I said," Amy repeated, "Do you like spagetti?"

"Yeah." Shadow replied, grabbing the box of noodles off the top shelf. "But you really don't have to-"

"Nnn." Amy interjected, "I insist." And she grabbed the noodles from Shadow and placed them on the counter.

"I guess I have no way out then." Shadow said, half smiling.

"It's good to see you smile." Amy pointed out, grabbed a pot from the cubbord.

"my, my smile?" Shadow asked, taking the pot Amy was handing him. (A cooking pot! jeez...) Shadow filled it with water and put it on the stove.

"Don't think I havn't noticed Shad," Amy began, turning on the burner. "You never smile. You always have a look of, saddness, on your face."

Shadow closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I have seen more death and destruction than you could ever dream of."

"Mabye." Amy said, shaking a wooden spoon at him, "But that doesn't mean you can't be happy once in a while."

Shadow didn't reply. He just grabbed a handful of spagetti noodles, broke the in half and placed them in the boiling water. Then he asked,

"Is there anything else to do for preperation?"

"No..." Amy replied. "Sit down and relax. Nothing else needs to be done. Sit."

Grabbing a chair, Shadow turned it backwards and then sat on it, folding his arms on the back of it and rested his head in his arms. Silently, Shadow watched Amy stir the noodles from where he was sitting. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, he sptooed a glimar of crimson on the floor.

Blood.

"Amy." Shadow mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"Theres blood on the floor."

Amy dropped the wodden spoon and asked surprised, "Blood? You sure?"

"Right there." Shadow said, pointing towards it with his left arm.

Then another drop of blood fell and splatted on the floor next to Shadow.

"Shadow..." Amy began, grabbing a dish towel. "Your arm is bleeding."

And sure enough, when Shadow looked down at his left arm, blood was oozing out about an inch above his elbow. But he didn't feel any pain.

Surprise surprise!

_Imposible!! I- I'm not a living being how can I have blood?!?_

"Don't move."

Amy ripped the towel she was holding in two. Using one part to wipe the blood away, reveiling a cut about two inches long.

"Thats a big cut Shadow." Amy told him.

"It's nothing." Shadow repled, trying to pull away.

Amy wouldn't let go. She used the other part of the towel to wrap around the cut like a bandage. Tying the bandage tight, Amy asked,

"That good?"

"Yeah..." Shadow replied. "Thanks." Shadow looked up and made eye contact with Amy. For a moment, Amy swore she could see some kind of compassion in his eyes.

Then she remembered the spagetti, and turned and walked towards the stove.

"It's done"

* * *

About an hour later, Amy and Shadow had finished eating, it was getting dark, so Amy insisted that Shadow stay and watch a movie. For some odd reason, he didn't insist on leaving.

Hmm...

"Amy?" Shadow asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Mmm?" Amy replied.

'Thanks, and I really mean it, for bandaging my arm." Shadow continued, turning his head towards Amy.

"It was my pleasure Shads." Amy replied, turning her head to face him.

Their eyes met, and Shadow gave a weak smile.

They were pretty close together, but Amy broke the tension by saying,

"You do have a really cute smile."

Shadow chuckled and replied,

"I'm glad you think so."

Amy was on Shadow's right, so he out his right arm around her soulders and gave her a half hug.

This cause Amy to smile.

They held eye contact for a few more minutes -the sound of the movie seemed to die away(haha bet you forgot about the movie!)- Shadow leaned inand gave Amy a kiss, closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Ahahahahahahaha I'm going to enjoy all your mean reviews about this cliffhaner. Ahahahahaha!**


	2. Mother?

**Well I hope you're all having fun**

* * *

_Shadow leaned in, closing the gap between them._

The next morning...

Amy was washing the dishes she never got around to doing the night before. She was wearing flannel pjs while bare foot. And to pass the time, she quietly sang a song:

_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night,_

_Untill the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade._

_All- shall-- fade._

"You know, thats a beautiful song."

A voice said from the door of the kitchen.

Amy looked around, seeing who it was she went back to her washing and replied,

"I thought you'd left."

"Why would I leave?" The voice said as he walked up to Amy. "Your hospitality was kind, how could I refuse?"

"Shadow..." Amy said, finishing the dishes, she pulled the plug in the sink and turned to him, drying her hands. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but she closed it, shook her head and said something else, "You know your arm has probably stopped bleeding."

Shadow looked down at the towel that Amy had wrapped around his arm the night before.

"Amy..." Shadow began, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Stop." Amy interupted, holding up a hand, "I'm glad you found somewhere happy."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave then." Shadow said, heading towards the door with a frown.

"Wait- Shadow!" Amy called after him, but he had already left. "Man, I just blew it didn't I?" Amy asked herself. Sighing, Amy stormed up the stairs, came back down fully dressed, wrapped a skarf around her neck and went for a walk in the woods.

* * *

Also going for a walk in the woods, Shadow could feel some energy speeding towards him from behind. Just before impact with the being, Shadow stuck out his foot and tripped out resident blue blur.

"Damnit Shadow, what was that for?' Sonic asked, picking himself off the ground.

"One, for being as ass towards Amy and I yesterday," Shadow began, "Two, I need to take out some anger!"

"Whay happened? You strike out?"

Shadow turned to Sonic and glared, teeth clenched.

"hey no offense man!" Sonic said, holding his hands out infront of him.

Too late. Sonic had touched a nerve and there was no going back.

"You, have, no, IDEA!" Shadow growled.

Luckly, Sonic didn't put two and two together and figure out what Shadow was talking about.

For now.

"Oh, you wanna rumble?" Sonic taunted, getting into fighting stance.

"oh, you're ON!" Shadow growled.

* * *

Stealthily walking through the bush, a hedgehog creeped throught the forest. Poking its head out of a bush, it saw a moping, pink, female hedgehog walk through the woods. The female had it's head down and seemed very upset about something.

"Mother?" The stalking hedgey wispered. Slipping out of the bush, the hedgehog pulled a leaf out of its quills.

"A...leaf?" It asked itself. "My name...leaf, no, Lee..."

"Excuse me?' The pink female had noticed Lee, and was talking to her.

"Are you... the mother the proffesur spoke of?" Lee asked.

"Mother?" The female asked. "Girl, last time I checked, I'm still a virgin. Hell, I'm not even married!"

Lee just stared at her curiously.

"Um, are you lost?" The female asked.

"Mother...?" Lee repeated.

"Um ok then." She replied. "I'm Amy. You are...?"

"Lee, mother." Lee replied, still very confused about something. "My name... is Lee. Mother, where is father?"

"Um, I have no clue." Amy replied. "Lee eh? Thats a nice name. You must be hungry. Come on to my place."

Lee began following Amy, but something suddenly crossed Amy's path, causing her to jump backwards.

* * *

**yes, rather short, but the next chapter will be good. Keep wagging!**


	3. Who is who?

**Heheheheh. just for clearence, **_**Rose **_**belongs to the user Rose77. and **_**Lee**_** and **_**Farn**_** both belong to me. have fun. :D **

* * *

_Suddenly somthing crossed infront of Amy's way, blocking her path._

A blue streak ran right infront of Amy, which was quickly followed by a black streak, with hints of red in it.

Lee looked scared out of her skin.

Yeah, HER. Anywho...

"Boys!" Amy called out, "What is it NOW?!"

When Amy called out, the black being had the blue one pinned up agaisnt a tree, and it looked over to Amy. It's distraction casued the blue hedgehog to hit the black one in the face, which made it do a backfilp, and attemped to reataliate, when blue caught black just above the left elbow, which made him scream in pain.

"Oh, does that hurt fake?" blue asked, twisting black's arm.

The black hedgehog cried out in agony.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!?" Amy called, and she sent Sonic 8 feet with her hammer (o.O pwnd...).

"Shads, you alright?" Amy asked.

"yeah, I'm alright.." Shadow replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, come on-" Amy began, but was interuppted by Sonic, who was talking to Amy.

"What was that for, Ames?"

"...father...?" Lee mumbled, unhearable.

"You were hurting him!"

"We were fighting!"

"I don't care-"

"I know how to defend myself myself Amy!"

"Sonic if you weren't my friend..."

"Hold the phone!" Sonic began, holding up his hands. "Whos' your friend there?"

All heads turned towards an ebony hedgehog, with crimson streaks on her quills. She had a scarlet(remember that word) fringe similar to Amy's on the left edge of the streak on her forhead. A purple tank top with a black star on the front, black jeans with white seams. She had on the same hover shoes and chaos inhibitors that Shadow had on. And, her quills curled like Amy's, except that the top quill slanted downwards. And, unlike the other beings, she had no gloves on, just her ebony hands.

Otherwise known as Lee.

"Uh," Amy began, "This is Lee. She think's I'm her-" But Lee cut her off,

"Mother? W-who are these people?"

"Mother?!?" Sonic and Shadow both asked at the same time.

"I'll fill you in at home." Amy told them. Lee began biting her nails, and looked to Amy questioningly.

"Home? You mean, uh, your house Ames?" Shadow asked, blushing, akwardness lingering in the air.

Amy picked up the hint, and the two avoided eye contact and blushed.

Sonic noticed this and taunted,

"Ooh, it's an akward blushing moment!"

Shadow looked at Sonic threating, and said, "Shall we go through that again?"

"Oh, no!" Sonic replied sarcasticly. "I'll meet you at Amy's." And he sped off.

Turning towards Amy, Shadow picked up her hand and said, "Well I hope you don't hate me now." And kissed her hand. Only to hear,

"I saw that!"

Shadow growled, "Get back here!" And quickly followed.

"Don't mind them." Amy told Lee, staring off at a run with Lee behind, "They fight like that all the time."

"Mother, may I follow?"

Getting Lee's hint that Amy was too slow, Amy nodded and said, "Yeah. Just follow them to my house."

"Thanks, mother." And Lee became a blur of ebony and crimson as she skated off in the direction that Shadow and Sonic just took.

_If she is my daughter, she didn't get her speed from me..._

* * *

"What are you doing, Lee?" A voice mumbled. A hedgehog so green he went unnoticed in the bushes. Making sure everybody had left, the hedgehog climbed out of the bushes.

"Damn amnseia!" the hedgehog mumbled, "What was it... my name was...is..." closing his eyes, he rubbed his remples and concentrated.

"Damnit what was it?"

"wait... Fan, Far, no, it was, Farn... my name, is Farn."

MAN, these mystery hedgehogs must start remembering things! God!

Anyways... cough

Stepping into a shadow, Farn's foot disapeared into it, but he heard the melodic voice of a female.

"help..."

Farn panicked. He looked around franticly, but the female had come into view. She was a pink hedgehog, a fringe covered her left eye completly, and her clothes were all in tatters, and blood trickling from all over her body.

"Oh god, ma'am, are you ok?"

She fell forwards, but was caught by Farn.

The female looked up at Farn, seeing a emerald green hedgehog, with a large fringe over his eyes. He had a white scruf of hair just beneath his head, glasses, rings that looked like microchips around his wrists and at the top of his boots, which were red with two white straps on them. The quill on top of his head was divided into three, slanting upwards. The two quills below just fell down. And he had two quills on his back, one directly beneath the other, but she didn't see ALL that.

Jeez.

Farn and the female made eye contact, and -to Farn anyway...- it seemed like time had stopped and took a picture, and all of a sudden, Farn felt agony.(yay he's intense:D)

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Farn politly asked, still holding the female.

"Rose..." Rose replied. "My name is Rose... and you?"

"... Farn." He replied.

"Farn... Thank you..." Rose said, then passed out.

Still holding Rose, Farn stepped into a shadow and melded to somewhere safe.

Melding out of a shadow near the altar emerald, Farn gently set Rose down. Gently running the tips of his fingers over her wounds, he closed his eyes and muttered some sort of spell, and the lighter wounds healed over. Some of the more deeper wounds, healed some but still required bandging. (I have no idea where he got them from...) Farn bandaged the deeper wounds tightly, and made sure Rose was safe, and went looking for others.

He could feel someone else.

"Who are you?" A voice said from behind Farn.

"No, I think, who are you?!" Farn asked, rather harshly. Turing around, he saw a red enchinda.

Here we go.

* * *

**well I hope you all enjoy. And, if Farn seems like 'superman' or something, dont worry. go to my profile to see all his qualities.**


	4. Mysterious stranger

**Well are we having fun yet? good. And, thanks to all those wonderful people who reveiw. Shadow Fan 100, Project Shadow and Elys. If I forgot anyone, sorry.**

**And so we go.**

* * *

_"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind._

"My presance is none of your buisness!" Farn growled.

"Well I'm asking." The red enchinda asked. "I am the guardien, and this the altar. I think I have the right."

"...fine. Whatever." Farn replied. "I'm Farn. And you are-"

"Knuckles?" A voice called. "Whos that?"

"Tyler..." Knuckles said, the kitsune coming ito view. "You always know exactly when to come in, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You guys have another spat?"

"No, acctually, haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well, thats good- wait, where did Farn go?"

"Who?"

"The guy I was just talking to. Damnit he's gone!"

Farn took his chance and shadow melded while the two were talking. Taking Rose with him, he melded to a spot in the woods near the town. Of corse, by now Rose was concious again.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Farn replied. "Near the village."

When Farn lookd back over to Rose, she was running away from Farn, deeper into the forest.

"Rose!" Farn called, and began following her, but tripped into a shadow and melded.

* * *

At Amy's house, Amy had filled Sonic and Shadow about what had happened in the forest. But of corse, she left out the part about Shadow being over to her house the night before.

Go figure.

"Do you remember any of your childhood?" Shadow asked Lee.

Lee shook her head. "No. Nothing, except..."

"Amy, right?" Sonic asked.

Lee looked like she was going to say something else, but just nodded. "Only mother."

"Right... Then how can we trust you?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"I have a point!" Sonic continued. "How do we know if she's telling us the truth?"

Amy was standing behind the couch the boys were on, and she grabbed Sonic's shoulder rather violently and hissed in his ear,

"Shut, up!"

"Alright, alright." Sonic replied, rubbing his shoulder. "You're violent today. Jeez..."

Shadow just rolled his eyes and added, "Well mabye if you wern't such an ass everyday..."

"You got something to say to me Faker?" Sonic interjected.

"Yes, I do!" Shadow replied.

"Boys!" Amy said, but was ingored.

"You obnoxious, pig headed..."

"I wouldn't be talking!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Just then, a metal object flew right between the two and embedded itself in the couch, just missing both of their noses.

"Will you two shut up?" Lee asked, "You're giving me a headache!"

The boys looked rather shocked, while Amy had a smirk on her face.

"Well Amy, she must be your daughter." Sonic said. "Violent."

Shadow rolled his eyes again, but didn't say anything.

"Right." Amy said, giving Sonic a playful shove from behind.

Then, all of a sudden,

THUMP

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"No...No no no!" Lee exclaimed.

"Whats wrong, Lee?" Shadow asked.

"It's him, he shouldn't have followed me here!" Lee replied, banging her fist on the arm rest.

"Him? I thought you had no memory?" Sonic asked skepticly.

"Fine then Sonic, I lied." Lee snapped at him. "I only remember him, and mother. Nothing else."

This time Sonic rolled his eyes, earning him a glare from Shadow.

Then there was a knocking on the door, and Amy made her way over to the door, but Lee called out, "No, don't let him in!"

"Lee honey, how can he know you're here if he doesn't see you?" Amy asked.

"I-Idon't know! He just, can..." Lee replied.

Then Shadow felt it, a similar energy to the one he had felt yesterday at the base. Not the same, but similar.

Another hedgehog.

"I can run, but I can't hide..." Lee said, banging her fist onto the arm rest again.

"Lee, I've got to answer the door." Amy said, opening the door. The door reveiled, an emerald green hedgehog with 5 quills.

"um, hello..." it said, "uh...I'm lost. Can you, um, help me?"

Amy quickly glanced back at Lee, only to see that she wasn't there. Amy did a double take, then looked at the boys questioningly.

They just shrugged.

"Um, yeah sure. Come in." Amy replied, closing the door behind the hedgehog.

"Sit down?" Amy asked. The green hedgehog pushed his glasses up his nose, then sat down on the couch.

"um, whats your name?" Sonic asked, definatly bored.

"uh..." it replied, glancing at each of their faces, trying to decide if they were trustworthy. "Farn... My name is Farn..."

"Thats a nice name." Amy said.

"You havn't by chance lost your memory, have you?" Sonic asked, bored.

"um..."

"Sonic!"

"Idoit..."

"Shall we step outside for a little four letter word?"

"Lets."

Glaring at eachother, the two boys got up, and were about to leave, when Amy interjected, "Were do you think you're going?"

"Pest control." Shadow replied, walking around Amy with Sonic right behind.

"Well, we'll see who exterminates who."

"Bring it on."

As soon as they left Amy's house, they began fighting and diasapeared into the forest, calling one insult after another to eachother.

Boys will be boys.

"Excuse them." Amy said, sitting down across from Farn. "They can't go 5 minutes without a fight."

Farn just stared at Amy blankly.

"uh, ok then. I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you." Amy said.

"uh, my pleasure." Farn replied, rather nervous.

"Where is she? I'm sure she would want to meet you..." Amy asked herself.

"Excuse me. Who?" Farn asked intently.

"Hmm? Oh, my daughter L-" Amy began, but before seh could finish, an invisible hand was clamped over Amy's mouth, stopping her from continuing.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy. I"m saving some for the next chapter. Why doesn't Lee want to meet Farn? Guess away, but you'll never guess right because it's just that great! Well, not really, but it's still a good plot. Enjoy yourselves.**


	5. Curious?

**Sorry 'bout the wait, but ive had lots to do latly. and, project shdaow, i am working on my descriptive writing.**

**Keep wagging.**

* * *

_They began fighting as soon as they left the house_

"I guess the real reason, that we are here today..." Sonic began, barly dodging a kick. Moving at the speed of light around the forest, the two fought.

"And what is that?" Shadow asked inpationtly.

"I think, it because both of us are curios." Sonic replied, dodging again.

"What? Why in the world would I be curios?" Shadow snapped, tossing another punch and sending Sonic across the woods.

"ouch..." Sonic said sarcasticly, right back into the game, "I know that you know that I know what I'm talking about." Sonic replied.

"Get to the point!" Shadow yelled, and round-house kicked Sonic Chuck Norris style at a cliff wall.

"Ok, ok!" Sonic replied, bouncing off the rock with his feet, "I have a pretty good idea of what happened last night." in the next second, Sonic spin dashed through the air towards Shadow, "And I want the truth."

Stepping out of the line of fire, Shadow sliced Sonic in the back with his hand, leaving Sonic cringing and flying into a tree.

"The truth... is that it's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" Shadow replied. Standing over Sonic, who was at the base of a smashed-up tree.

"Oh, so thats how you wanna play, eh?" Sonic replied, swinging his leg across the ground, causing Shadow to loose his balance.

Now the tables were turned, and Shadow was on the ground when Sonic was standing over top of him. Putting one knee on Shadow's chest, Sonic growled at him through clenched teeth,

"I don't belive you. If it's anything to do with Amy it's my buisness."

For a few minutes, the two staid like that glaring at eachother, then Shadow snapped out of it by doing a back roll, flipping Sonic off him. Bouncing up onto his feet, Shadow growled at Sonic, who was once again, laying on the ground.

"Whats it to you? It's not like you even care about her."

Standing up, Sonic remained still as he answered, "Who are you to tell me who I do and do not care about? You are a heartless andriod. You don't understand the emotions that were given you."

Hearing this, Shadow had fire in his eyes, and placed two fingers on the ring around his right rist. He was about to send Sonic into a world of hurt he had never experieced, but suddenly a object flew right infront of Shadow, breaking his concentration and causing him to take a step back.

"What th-" Shadow began, but another object flew at him, causing him to bend over backwards and almost fall.

"'What the' is right!" Sonic said, looking at the object which was embedded into a tree.

Sonic placed his hand on the object to pull it out of the tree, when another hit target and embedded itself into Sonic's hand, causing him to cry out and for blood to turn his white glove crimson.

Shadow ripped the object our of Sonic's hand -causing him to scream again- and tossed it on the ground then called out, "Lee! Go home!"

"How, do you, figure it's Lee?" Sonic asked, dodging another object, blood oozing out of his hand.

"Because-" Shadow replied, also dodging another "-its the same kind of thing that she threw at us in Amy's house. It must be her."

"Well, that makes sense." Sonic replied.

"Of corse it does!" Shadow replied, turning his head to face Sonic. He still was enraged at Sonic so he didn't feel the energy of the progectile on target for his face, untill another object collided with it, sending it off corse.

"Well, this is more intense than the time I forgot how to sit down!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, do you never watch Family Guy? Jeez..."

Then, a pink hedghog emerged, taking the boy's attention. This hedghog had bandages and a fringe over her left eye.

"Who dares interfear with me?!?" She spat out.

"I dare."

Lee apeared out of nowhere -litterally- and stood between the boys and the pink hedgehog. Folding her arms, she growled, "You will not hurt these people."

"Lee, we can-"

"Shhh." Lee commanded. "I can handle this."

The two girls held eye contact, untill Sonic interuppted, "Girls, we don't need to fight!"

"Voice of reason?" The pink hedgy said. "It looked an awful lot like fighting from my end."

"Sonic, just shut up and BUT OUT!" Lee commanded.

Sonic shut up quick.

"They deserve to be terminated-" pink began "-They are nothing but mindless meddlers!"

"And who are you to decide?" Lee asked angrily. Placing two fingers on one of the rings on her wrist, Lee closed her eyes, then called out,

"Chaos, EMPLOAD!" and suddenly thrust out towards pink with the same hand.

In the massive explosion, the only thing tha could be heard was the voice of a male:

"Rose!"

* * *

**heheheheh. Just so you know, Chaos empload is a chaos spell of my creation. And only Lee can use it because it is unique to her.**


	6. Him and you

**Well well well, I left you all off with a mighty cliffhanger last time. Hehehehe it was fun tho. **

**And so we go.**

* * *

_"Rose!"_

The only thing left from the explosion was a huge crater. And Rose had somehow evaded it.

"How, did you do that?" Lee asked in desperation.

'My secret." 'Rose' replied.

* * *

Moments before...

At Amy's house, Amy and Farn were talking, Amy was taking in information.

Then all of a sudden they heard a cry.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Farn cleared the couch and dashed for the door.

"hey, wait!" Amy called and followed him outside.

Outside, Farn looked around franticly for the source. Panting, Amy shut the door behind her and walked over to Farn.

Farn settled on a direction to head off to, and made a move to run. Making a snap desicion, he wirled around and asked Amy,

"Do you trust me?"

"um, what?'

"Do you trust me??" He asked more francticly this time.

"Uh, I guess so...Wh- Eeeeeek!"

Before Amy could finish, Farn had grabbed her by the wrists and stepped into a shadow, melding into the forest.

Farn had guessed correctly, and had melded near the spot where the fight was happening.

Amy spotted the boys, and Sonic's gushing hand. Farn saw Lee prepare her chaos ability, and freaked.

Rose was in the line of fire.

"Rose!" he called out just as the explosion happened.

* * *

Now back to where we were...

Farn was imoblized, but Amy acted, dashing towards the boys.

"What the hell happened here?" Amy asked, inspecting Sonic's hand -eye roll from Shadow-.

"Long story." Sonic replied, wincing at Amy's touch.

"We were attacked." Shadow added. "Such a long story!"

Lee and Rose stared daggers at eachother.

"Step out of the way or be destroyed!" Rose spat.

"Yeah, bring it on bitch." Lee replied.

Allmost at the same time, the two took a step towards eachother.

"Lee, don't!" Amy called.

"Mother, I won't let her hurt him!" Lee replied, no turning around.

Shadow, Sonic and Amy all excanged glances, which one of the two was 'him'?

"Wait, Sc- Lee, no!" Farn called, dashing between them. standing between the two girls, Farn held his arms out, hoping it would stop her.

'YOU!" Lee growled, pointing to him, "Why did you follow?"

"Becuase..." Farn studdered, "I-"

"Enough!" Rose called. "This ends now!"

Farn turned to face Rose, only to have 4 metal throwing stars heading in his direction, dead on.

Lee made a move to help, but Shadow was quicker. Shadow threw Farn out of the way and all four of the stars hit him in the chest.

Shadow stood tall for a few minutes, but then began to swagger. Growing a bit dizzy, Shadow grabbed his forhead with one hand and his knees buckled.

Shadow began to fall forward, but was caught by Lee. Lee carfully pulled all four of the stars out of Shadow, and tossed them back at Rose.

This time, Farn stood firm. he stepped into the line of fire, closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead, a telepathic explposion happened, knocking everybody off their feet, sent the stars flying, and Farn stood untouched.

"Whao..." Farn mumbled.

"When did you start doing that?!?" Lee asked Farn.

"You know him?" Sonic asked dizzy from loss of blood.

"This just keeps getting more and more confusing." Amy stated.

"I don't know... I've never done that before..." Farn replied.

Rose had dissapeared. She stalked off into the forest.

"Mary mother of god, what in HELL happened here?"

An orange kitsune stepped onto the sceen. Four bangs and a chaos emerald in hand, he looked to all the faces questioningly.

Tyler. With Tails right behind.

"Language, Tye." Tails said.

"I'm old enough!" Tyler replied. "I'm allowd to swear!"

By the time Tyler and Tails had finished talking, Lee had picked up Shadow -who was out- and gave a look to her mother that begged her to hurry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's ok honey." Amy reassured Lee, though she wasn't too sure herself.

At that moment, it was Sonic's turn to play sick. He had his good hand on Amy's shoulder, and his other holding his head up. The blood from his hand trickled down his face.

"ohmygod Sonic!" Tails cried. Tyler and Tails hared a glance, Tyler nodded, and Tails ran to Sonic, lifting Sonic's arm over his shoulders.

Tyler walked to Lee and Shadow, holding his hand out to lee he asked, "Need some help Miss?"

"I can handle this just fine, thank you." Lee replied. "Help the other fox."

"ok." Tyler looked a bit offended, but shrugged it off.

"Lets go already!" Lee said.

"Lets go to the lab." Tails sugessted "I have medical things there."

"Fine with me. Lets just go!"

They all ran off, Tails helping Sonic, and Tyler helping Tails help Sonic, Lee helping Shadow, and Amy bringing up the rear.

"hey, wait for me!" Farn called, running after them.

* * *

**Hope yopu enjoy. plz R&R cyall**


	7. Who are you?

**Well, i'll go crazy if i dont write some more. this should be good. And what was Farn trying to call Lee? I told you to remember, but did you? Lets find out.**

* * *

_"Hey, wait for me!"_

In Tails' lab...

Farn was panting, for he doesn't usually run that much. Sonic was concious again, but Shadow was still unconcious. Tails had a hide-a-bed,** (A/N a couch that unfolds into a bed in case no body knew what that was) **in his lab, and Shadow was laying on it. He was breathing, but his breathign was uneven. He was breathing nontheless. Tails had stitched up the wounds in his chest, and stopped the bleeding. Sonic had minor nerve damage in his hand, causing him to twitch terably. It would heal over time. The group had left Shadow alone, except for Lee who was sitting next to him on a chair, just watching him breath. Tails had gone to get some food, and when he got back he began asking questions.

"Mind introducing us all here?" He asked, sitting with the rest of them at a table.

"The girl over there, her name is Lee." Sonic replied, motioning towards Lee. "She's, uh, well, she's..."

Amy hesitated, glanced at Lee, them shared a look with Sonic, then added, "She's, she's my daughter."

Tails and Tyler looked like Amy had just struck them. Her...daughter?

"Care...To repeat that?" Tyler asked.

"Lee is my daughter thankyouverymuch" Amy replied.

"Just making sure..."

"Wait, you two...no impossible! I never thought you would..." Tails exclaimed, and then began a fit of giggles.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and Tyler got the joke and began laughing also.

"Pardon me asking, but, have you two been-" Tyler didn't finish because he was laughing so hard.

Tyler ended up banging his fist on the table, causing Lee to turn around and give him a cold glare.

Tyler and Tails stopped laughing right there. Tyler held up his hands in defense and said to her, "Jeez girl, take a chill pill."

Lee just rolled her eyes and turned back to Shadow.

"whoa...If looks could kill..." Tyler mumbled, returning his gaze to Amy and Sonic.

Tails asked, "Ok but seriously, is Sonic, the, er, father?" And he nearly began laughing again, but Tyler slapped his hand over Tails' mouth, shutting him up.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed. "We don't know who the father is, excatcly."

Tyler rolled his eyes, only to get Amy to sternly tell him, "He's right. I didn't even know I had a child...I don't even know who the father is...And I doubt she knows either."

"Ok ok, I'll go along with that." Tails said. "Sure, sure." Tyler said, though he was still skeptical.

"hey wait...where did that green guy get to?"

Farn had gotten up and walked over to where Lee was sitting, and was standing behind her. He gently placed one hand on her shoulder, and she reached up and placed her hand on his. Then Lee reached out with her other hand and gripped Shadow's.

They stood like that for a while, not speaking, untill Lee suddenly yanked Farn by his hand and wispered in his ear. He nodded, and began to walk away but stood for another bit with his hand on her shoulder, then walked over to where the rest of them were and sat down at the table.

"And this is... um.." Amy tried introducing Farn to the kitsunes.

"Farn." Farn replied. "My name is Farn Emerald."

"Interesting name." Sonic pointed out.

"Ass h- I mean you idiot." Tyler said to Sonic, "Don't be so skeptical."

"Do, you know Lee?" Tails asked. "She seemed not to mind your hand on her shoulder.."

"And when she was fighting with, who ever that was," Amy added, "She seemed enraged that you supossedly, 'followed' her or something."

"Well, I sort of did... but how I'm not sure." Farn replied. "My memory still has many holes in it- wait, you, are you, Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Me?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"You know a, Silver?" Farn asked.

Sonic looked a little shocked. "um, yeah I do. He tried killing me once. Why...?"

Farn rubbed his temple, then looked up again. He said, "I- remember now. He often told me stories about traveling to the past or something, how he had wrongly accused you of being the 'Ilbis Trigger. It's all very vague. I was only a child when I saw him last.'"

Amy, Tails and Sonic looked rather shocked. Of corse, Tyler had no idea what he was talking about.

"How, do you know Silver?" Amy asked.

"He is my grandfather...He married Sonia**(A/N not Sonia of Sonic underground)**, and, well I think you know how that works. It's all coming back now..." Farn replied, still rubbing his temple.

"I always thought, I mean, what happened to Blaze?" Tails asked.

"I- I can't remember... I think she-"

"PLEASE explain to me what's going on here?!?" Tyler interuppted.

All faces looked to Sonic to explain, since he was right in the middle of it.

"Well, a few years ago, a white hedgehog named Silver came after me and attempted to murder me. I can't remember who told him to do that- Mehpilis I think. Any way, he thought I was 'Ilbis Trigger..." And Sonic went into the details of when Silver apeared to them, and how it all went down, and Farn kept glancing at Lee.

* * *

Lee had blocked out all other things except Shadow. All she forcused on was his breathing, and heart rate. She really didn't understand why she was watching over him, but she felt some sort of bond between them. She somehow felt like it was her duty to, because there was many amounts of energy directed towards mother. But Lee wasn't sure if mother was sending back the same amounts of positive energy back.

Shaking her head, she focused back on Shadow.

All of a sudden, Shadow's breathing increased. He began taking shorter breaths, but increased speed.

"Mother." Lee heard herself say.

Amy got up out of her chair and walked over to Lee. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slipped one of her hands into Lee's, and her other into Shadow's. The rest of the group came over, and surounded the bed, except for Farn, who stood behind Lee.

Then, Shadow's hand, that was holding Amy's, tightened on her hand, and he opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you all staring at me for?"

Tyler scoffed, and walked away. Sonic just rolled his eyes and commented, "Well, it's good to know you havn't changed, Shadow ol' pal." And blasted out the door.

Tails didn't say anything, he just folowed his brother back to where they were before.

"Shadow." Amy mumbled, getting his attention.

Shadow turned his head to face her, and replied, "Amy."

Shadow attemped to sit up, and even though it hurt he still did. For a second, he look at his hand in Amy's, like it wasn't suposed to be there or something. Then he clenched it tighter and gave Lee and Farn a glance.

"She sat with you the whole time." Amy said.

"And, who is...?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Farn." Farn answered.

Lee seemed to be spaced out. She had forgotten just about everything that was going on, till Farn said his name.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out there..." She said.

"It's ok child." Shadow replied. His voice seemed almost... compasionate.

* * *

**I think I'll end it here. I'll update soon, and, answers are coming up soon. All those questions, wil be answered.**

**Sonia is a character created by a friend of mine.**

**The story with Silver is from the video game, Sonic the hedgehog. For Xbox 360 or Wii.**


	8. Dangeruose experiments

**Dun dun da! No need to fear, I am updating here. Ok, that was gay.**

* * *

_His voice seemed almost... compasionate..._

For the next few days...Shadow dissapeared into the forest. Amy was moody, Lee was moody as well, Farn was, well, Farn. Confused.

Sonic was being really pissy towards Lee and Farn, untill Amy beat him up. Then he was nicer.

Tyler just ate pizza most of the time, and Tails was trying to figure out thr blod line of Lee and Farn.

Overall it was a mess.

"Hey Lee, Come here for a minute." Farn called to Lee. Since both Farn and Tails were vey inteligent, they were doing some high tech computer stuff, and Lee came with Farn becuase she was bored.

"What?" She asked, walking up.

"Can I see one of those rings on your wrist?" Tails asked. "I wanna run a test on it."

"If you have to..." Lee replied, taking the one off her right hand and handing it to Tails.

Taking the ring, Tails placed it in the scanner on his computer, and began typing.

Lee looked at her bare wrist, when she noticed something strange. Her finger nails where slowly changing colours, from navy to purple to yellow.

"What the hell?" She said, staring at her fingers.

Tails looked up from his computer, still typing, and saw what she was looking at. Turning back to his keyboard, she replied, "It's probably chaos energy escaping from your body. Nothing serious."

Farn looked her nails, to her face, and back again. "It's happened before."

Lee looked shocked. "This has never...Wait, yes it has..."

"Hey, wazzup?" Tyler asked, walking in with some pizza.

"Is all you do is eat pizza?" Lee sternly asked.

"Pretty much." Tyler replied. "Is all you do is stare at your fingers?"

Lee growled at him. She never had liked him very much.

"Chill out guys, the scan is done." Tails said. He took the ring and gave it back to Lee, who, when it touched her, it burnt her skin.

"Damnit, thats hot!" Lee cried out, yanking her hand away.

"Dont' use cuss words." Tyler taunted.

""I'm 16. I'm awloud to cuss. Your not my father." Lee replied.

That stopped Tyler right there.

"AHHH, OWOW!!" Lee suddenly cried out. She quickly took off her other ring and hucked it across the room in pain. "It feels like fire!"

She was rubbing her wrist, and then ran her hands under cold water to stop the burns.

The other ring, the one she threw, landed on a stack of papaers, but the papers didn't light on fire. Farn picked up the first one, but it didn't burn him.

"Ok, this is odd..." Tails said, retreving the other.

When Lee came back, her nails were changing colour faster than before, but still at a slow pace. They changed different colours, now with the colours of the rainbow. The speed kept accelarating untill it was just a blur of colour. Lee's eyes began changing into a purple instead of crimson, and her skin was turning a bit redish and it looked like she was bruised.

"What is happening..." Lee asked nobody in particular.

"Lee, you have to put these back on!" Farn said, holding her rings to her.

"No, they hurt." Lee replied, it getting worse every minute.

"What is happening?" Tyler asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Lee replied. She was scared, but somehow she felt like she had done this before.

_"Never, take these off." somebody told her. _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_"Or you suffer great amounts of pain while you transform."_

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Lee cried out, now sort of floating in the air. She remembered now, someone, had given these rings to her along ago, and all the pain she suffered went away. Almost all of it. And, it couldn't be stopped.

"Oh my god." Tails exclaimed. "What the...heck...is happening?"

"I think we made a mistake taking those off!" Farn said, he tried to put the rings back onto Lee, but she was too out of reach. Tyler tried aswell, but if he touched her it sent a shock through his body.

"Hey, I heard the screaming-HOLY SHIT!" Knuckles said, walking through the door of the lab.

"We think it may be Chaos energy. Can you do something?" Tails said to Knuckles.

"I can try. Don't laugh at me!" Knuckles replied.

Then, Knuckles spred his arms out, closed his eyes and called out,

"Stop! Halt this at once!"

As if by magic, (it probably was) Lee began to stop. Se fell to the ground, as normal, and was limp.

"oh my god I think I killed her!"

* * *

**Well, this should be intersesting. **


	9. Memories

**Wel, Like I said before, this should be getting interesting. And, I can't belive nobody has made the connection with Lee yet, actually, theres more like 2 connections... I'm not gonna tell you untill a while, so try and figure it out.**

**Thanks to all my reveiwers. -C. Tyler Prower, Smallvillegirl2, and project Shadow for the last 2 chapters. If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry.**

**PS, everybodys ages are different. Sonic, Amy, Knux, Tyler are all 16, Shadow is unknown, as usual, I'm not reveiling Farn's age becuase it will present it'self and Tails is 12.**

* * *

_"Oh my god I think I killed her!"_

Only moments after that weird thing happened to Lee, everybody was at the lab because of the screaming. Now, Lee was awake again, but shaking. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, all she would do was cling to Amy for dear life.

"Tails, do you have any idea what happened?" Amy asked, now that Lee had her rings back on.

"Not entierly." Tails replied, typing at his computer. "But it must have something to do with the massive amount of energy in her body. And in her rings."

"I know." Farn said quietly.

Everybody looked at him. It wasn't quiest enough, obviously.

"And, how do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I've been regaining parts of my memmory." Farn sighed. "A long time ago, the same thing happened to 'Lee' as you call her. Except that time, she wasn't stopped. She nearly died, and becuase she was in an enclosed amount of space so nobody else died."

Everybody stared at farn for a moment, untill someone said,

"And?"

Sighing, Farn continued, "Someone, who she called 'the mentor' gave her those rings around her wrists. They stop the energy and reverse it. Thats why shes always so angry, she has so much chaos energy inside her. And when they get taken off, or broken, or removed in any way, a chain reaction happenes, much like the one you saw here. First, they burn so she won't get them back on, her fingers, then her eyes, then the rest of her body untill she has no control anymore."

"So, she basicly has a demon inside her?"

"No." Farn replied, "I was told, that when she was born, 'the mentor' increased the chaos in her by larger amounts each day. Increasing her growth, so she would grow faster. A normal year to you, was like 2 years to her. She's claims she's 16 when if she grew normaly she would be 8."

"Who is 'the mentor'?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Becuase I don't remember."

"or you just chose not to tell us."

"I don't remember! Jeez get off my back!"

"Boys, stop fighting!" Amy called, breaking the silence. "If he says he doesn't remember, than I chose to belive him. Why can't you accept that?"

Everyone else shared a looked, then Sonic shrugged. "I'm just paranoid."

"Since when? You're always running into something without caution." Amy pointed out.

"Touché"

"So... Farn-" Tails asked, "You say you're remembering things that happen as time goes on. Will Lee's mind work the same way? Do you know?"

"To be honest... I don't." Farn lied. He knew more than he was telling them, but he couldn't tell them, not yet. Not untill she calmed down a bit.

"I'm not sure if it would be good to dig deep into her past." Knuckles noted. "We might learn something we don't want to know."

"Then again," Tyler added, "We might learn something we need to know."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, it was just an idea."

* * *

_What is happening to me? I-I can't... I won't... please don't make me... Where are you? I'm all alone... No, please don't! I won't! Somebody save me! Please, why, where are you? Why arn't you here? I'm helpless... I need you... I'm so cold, so cold. Help me..._

That memory ran through Lee's mind as she clung to Amy. She didn't know what was going on around her, she coud see be she couldn't hear or touch. It was like a dream, one where you ran and you ran, but you never got any closer.

_Pain, so much pain... coarsing through me... no, I won't go back, never! I won't return to that mad man's experiments and his keeping us in tubes like we are specimen!! No, I won't and you can't make me! I'm going to find them, and get as far away as possibe from him, and most of all, you!_

Lee's vision of the group blurred, and her memory played out before her. It was like an image on a window and she could barly see reality. It was like she was narrating her own story.

_And, I ran... why? Why did I run from the only thing in my life that made any sense? The look on his face... my words struck him hard. But, why did he... oh, snap!_

She was coming back to realtiy. It seemed like her brain didn't want her to figure out the puzzle of her past just yet.

But it left her with many questions about herself. And, him.

* * *

"One day, my, dare I say it, _home, _was attacked by a group, and they pretty much got what they came for: a chaos emerald. Actually, 3 chaos emeralds." Farn told them. His memory was returning. "But, a girl was left behind. She was confident with her friends, but seemed a little scared on her own.

_"Hey, wait for me!" the girl called, running down hallways, only to find countless dead ends. Frightened, she wandered into a strange room with a weird machine. Accidentaly flipping a switch, there was a shock sent through her body. She screamed, and the shock created small cuts on her forarms and legs. Blood seemed to be taken from these cuts, and some of her hair was ripped from her head, but she didn't notice because of the pain. _

_"She is but a child!" Someone screamed. _

_"You will do as I command! Leave this place!" Another voice replied._

_"No, I will not!" _

_"What did you say?"_

_"I refuse!"_

_And all of a sudden, the pain stopped, and strong, but kind hands, picked up the girl and sped away. _

_"GET BACK HERE!" the second voice called._

-And thats all I know." Farn finished.

"How do you know all this? I don't think the mentor would just tell you this willingly." Shadow asked, having just arrived.

"When did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"I came in while you were listening to his story. You just didn't hear me." Shadow replied.

"In answer to your question..." Farn interjected, "I'm a high class hacker. I can get through even the best firewalls in minutes. When he wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, I just did some research. I was alloud to use the computers, I did programming."

"Programming what?"

"Stuff. Bots and other computers. I can't really remember why."

* * *

Amy wasn't talking. She was rather uncomfortable with what Farn had just narrated to them.

That girl, was her. 8 years ago. She remembered it as if it were yesterday, how some stranger saved her from what she was convinced was death, and brought her home. She never saw him again, only in her dreams. Then, to push the memory away, because it was haunting her, she imaged that person to be her Sonikku, but hearing the tale from another reminded her that it wasn't him. It was someone close but she just couldn't reach him.

Sonic was also squirmish, but he didn't show it. He remembered that mission. They had left Amy behind and he blamed himself for not being more watchful. They were only 8 at the time, he should have known better.

Knuckles remembered, but chose not to feel bad about it. He's weird that way.

Lee was watching, silently. She wondered how he knew so much about these people, yet didn't know them at all. How did he know so much? More importantly, WHY did he know so much?

_"Come on Red! Hurry up!." He called to her. _

_"Thats not my name!" Lee pouted as she caught up with him._

_"Well, it might as well be. It means the same thing." He replied._

_"I don't care." Lee replied to his reply, as they walked back inside the 'house'._

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoy'd. And, IF there was to be another fight between sonic and shadow, you do YOU want yo win? Lemmie know. Oh, and please guess about the connections with Lee. I wanna know what you think.**


	10. Answers unquestioned, Project Rose?

**Well, here I am again. I'm hoping you're all having fun. And, are there any votes from bring the chaotix in? If anyone wants Vector and his gang, lemmie know.**

**And so we go. oh and, just to clarify, the reason Lee never calls Farn by his name is that she doesn't rememner what it is. And he isn't telling her so he will know when her memory returns. And, I'm very sorry that this chappy is short.**

* * *

_Why did he know so much?_

"Why did you tell them that story?" Lee asked Farn as they walked.

"I dunno, I felt like they needed to know." Farn shrugged.

"I remember you telling it to me." Lee said.

"Really? That's great." Farn replied. "Your memory is coming back, but, it should have been more open by now."

"To be honest, after hearing the things you've told me, I don't want my memory back." Lee said, looking down.

"But, there was so many good things amidst the bad." Farn said, coming to a halt, "You mean to say, you don't remember me or anything else in anyway?"

Lee shook her head.

"Damnit..." Farn muttered. "But Sc-"

"Lee!" Amy called from the house, "Dinner!"

"Coming mother." Lee called back, as she glanced at Farn before taking off.

"Not again, damnit..." Farn muttered as he made his way back to the lab, "So close, yet so far."

* * *

"Ok Eggman, tell me what I want to know." Shadow said as he stood before Ivo himself (Eggman).

"There is nothing I can contribute to the situation!" Eggman said as he sent badniks after Shadow.

Shadow spin dashed and destoryed a few, them just punched out the others.

"You know more than you are telling me, Doctor!" Shadow yelled. "I'm doing this for Lee's sake, as well as everybody elses!"

"I know nothing about Lee! Or whoever she is!" Eggman lied.

"You lie through your teeth!" Shadow growled as he destroyed a few more robots, "This is where it happened, 8 years ago! I remember it, what was the result?"

Jumping up right in front of Eggman, Shadow grabbed Eggman's collar and got right in his face, then asked, "Was it her?"

"Unhand me." Eggman replied.

"No." Shadow replied, "Tell me what I want to know!"

"Ok, since you're being so consistent about it, but why must you know so badly?" Eggman gave in.

"Becuase, for once in my life I care about someone!" Shadow replied.

"Ok." Eggman said, "As you know, there was a cloning experiment a long time ago. My attempts to clone you were stopped because of that little pink fluff of a hedgehog, Amy Rose. My data was unfinished. I didn't have enough DNA from her to complete the experiment, so I lured her back to my base to complete my DNA collection."

"And, you used this DNA for what...?" Shadow asked.

"Project Rose." Eggman replied. "Project Scarlet Rose."

"Just like project Shadow..." Shadow said, taken aback. "You used my DNA and Amy's DNA to create another ultimate life form!"

"You catch on quick." Eggman said, taking advantage of Shadow's train of thought, using some robots to grab him from behind, catching him off guard. "Scarlet Rose grew up in my lab as a test tub child. She was incomplete, so I gave her increased amounts of energy so she could sustain her body. As a quirk of fate, it increased her growth."

Shadow struggled and flailed wildly as he attempted to release the robot's grip on him. Breathing heavily, he asked, "Who is Farn? How does he play out in this?"

"Farn, was her guardien. You could say he still is, seeing as he's trying to bring her back to me." Eggman replied.

"You lie! Farn is protecting her! Helping her regain her memory! He, He loves-" Shadow called out but was cut off from being thrown into a sound proof tube.

"He loves her?" Eggman finished, "That was apparent, even when he was here. It's true, he is a genuis, yet he is so incredibly stupid. Has he told you his lineage?"

"He is a descendant from Silver the Hedgehog and Sonya!" Shadow screamed through the tube, but of corse he wasn't heard.

"He is the grandson of Silver the hedgehog, and Sonya, from the future." Eggman said, mocking Shadow, "When I was searching for the Sol emeralds with Eggman Nega, he was stolen as an infant from his parents, seeing as E. Nega saw his potential. And I, seeing even more than he, stole him and brought him back to the present. Or, shall I say, the past."

Shadow, having heard enough, began to destroy the tube. He did a spin dash, and bounced everywhere, not even leaving a scratch.

"Are you enjoying her tube?" Eggman asked, "Escaping from that is the reason she lost her memory. The same way you lost yours Shadow. I am surprised Farn didn't forget more than he did."

"WHY DOES SHE CALL AMY 'MOTHER'? ANSWER ME!" Shadow screamed through the tube.

"She believes her parents live in that city you call home. Amy, yes, is her biological mother." Eggman chuckled. "But the question, 'Who is her father?' shall remain unanswered. You're smart enough, I'm surprised you haven't already discovered her father. Think, who does she resemble the most? It's not that pest Sonic, but who?"

Growling, Shadow once again made an unsuccsessfull attempt to break free.

No dice.

"Think good and hard Shadow." Eggman added before he flew off, laughing like the maniac he was.

After a few moments of listening to himself breathing, it hit him. Her quills were curled, yet they spiked. She had Chaos inhibators and hover shoes. She had black fur and crimson stripes. Crimson eyes. A temper, and a dark personality. She could harness the power of Chaos.

It was he.

He is her father.

* * *

**Ok, then ending sounded a bit Star wars-ish, but it fits. If you read carefully, both the connections with Lee show themselves. Farn's objective looks different now doesn't it? Did anyone guess that Farn was in love with Lee? Or made any connections? Lemmie know. Sorry for being so short.**


	11. You again!

**Alright, alright. I'm updating. I know, it's been ages since I updated, but I, ran out of ideas. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And so we go.**

* * *

_He is her father._

Shadow sat in the tube sulking. He had tried everything to get out, and then some. He just couldn't find a way.

He, was defeated.

Shadow was all wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a tapping on the glass of the tube.

"Hey, HEY! Wake up!" A voice yelled through the glass.

Shadow's eyes blinked open in surprise. Once he saw who it was he sprung up from where he was sitting in alarm.

"You!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise, pointing.

"Yeah, it's me. Happy? I don't care." The pink hedgehog said saracticly. It was a pink hedgehog with a fringe over her right eye.

Rose.

"You want out of here, or are you just gonna stand there staring?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and tapping a foot.

Shadow swallowed before nodding nervously.

Without any warning, Rose jumped on top of the tube.

Shadow anxiously watched the top of tube, wondering what exaclty she was doing.

"Now, this has to be done from the outside..." Rose began, clicking buttons. "Or it will cause you to loose your memory. Just like Scarlet did."

Rose pressed another button, and the lid on the tube clicked open, letting Shadow out.

"Scarlet?" Shadow asked, Jumping down from the lid of the tube.

"Yeah, Scarlet." Rose replied. "You know her, don't you? She was with you when I attacked."

"That, was Le- of, god I'm such an idiot!" Shadow exclaimed, slapping himself on the forhead.

"Quiet!" Rose hushed. "He'll be back soon. Let's get out of here."

"Alright, but I have some questions." Shadow asked. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at allllllllllllllll!" Rose exclaimed as Shadow picked her up and ran out of the lab.

The black, red and pink streak sped through the lab, distrupting robots and sending papers flying, untill the made it to the forest.

"I ment yes to questions, not to running!" Rose exclaimed as Shadow set her down in the forest.

"Well, we're out. Question one." Shadow replied.

"I wasn't finished-" Rose began.

"Just be quiet for a minute, alright? You'll get your turn." Shadow interjected.

"Alright." Rose replied.

"Ok, first question. This, 'Project Rose'. How do you fit in with it?" Shadow asked.

"Well, just because my name is 'Rose' doesn't mean it has anything to do with me." Rose replied with a chuckle. "I just know Scarlet."

Shadow sighed. "Fine. Question two. How, do you know Scarlet? Lee? Whatever her name is?"

Rose chuckled again. "Eggman hired me to watch her and the green one."

"Farn." Shadow corrected.

"Whatever." Rose replied. It seemed this 'Farn' was too smart for his own good, so I was hired to make sure he didn't try anything."

"Try-?" Shadow asked.

"To escape, or to release Sacrlet."

"Oh."

"He named her, you know."

"No, I didn't know. Ok, If Farn helped her escape, why did she loose her memory?"

"I never said he helped her. He just followed her, is all."

"Ah. So, he's working for Eggman to bring, Scarlet, back?"

"What? He is? That RAT!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Just, calm, down! You can kill him after we get this settled!"

Rose just growled.

"Alright, I got one more question." Shadow stated. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"Uh... I thought of you as a threat." Rose replied. "I'm supposed to watch her and Farn, remember? If I think that you are a threat, I attack without question."

"Alright, alright." Shadow replied.

* * *

**AHH!! The shortness of it all. Sorry that it's so short, but I'm drawing a blank- again. More of this story soon.**

**XD**


	12. I remember

**sigh Here we are. Again. Me. Updating. Chapter. 12. Me. Shut. The. Hell. Up.**

**Alright, enough of that.**

**Ok, well, I'm really just making up these last few chapters up as I go along... I've been very busy with my Deviations and all that other crap. **

**Like uh, loosing all my marbles.**

**Yeah, I'm crazy.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_Alright Alright..._

"I still think something is up with this 'Farn'." Sonic huffed, talking to Tails, Tyler and Amy in the lab. Lee and Farn were walking again.

"Sonic, just because you don't like the guy-" Tyler began, but was cut off.

"Look Tyler, if I like him or not isn't the question! He's shifty! He watches everything... Espescially, Lee." Sonic exclaimed, jumping up.

"Watch it, Sonic." Tyler warned. "I don't take kindly to being yelled at."

"No, you watch it Tyler." Sonic replied. "I don't like it when you order me around!"

"Shall we step outside for a little four letter word?"

"Lets!"

"BOYS!" Amy exclaimed, jumping in the middle of their spat. "This is no time to argue! Besides, Shadow went to talk to Eggman, and hasn't come back yet."

"So? Shadow is Shadow." Sonic scoffed, sitting back down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Sonic, He's been gone for three days. Explain THAT." Amy said sternly.

"Amy, I don't mean to pry... but, you defend Shadow more than anything. There, isn't something going on between you two is there?" Tails asked.

Amy blushed slightly.

"No! Absolutly not!" Amy exclaimed stubbornly, folding her arms and facing her back to them. "I'm just worried, is all!"

"Uh, yup." Sonic said sarcasticly, looking at his fingers. "You are always worried about something, Ames. Why should that pain in the ass get any special treatment?"

Amy spun around, hammer in hand, looking extreamly evil and angry.

"Alright, alright, I take it back!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping.

Amy sighed and put her hammer away. "I dunno..." Amy began. "He saved me from Eggman the night you all where in my house... I just never found a way to thank him properly,"

"Ames, I've saved you before. You never went out of your way to help me." Sonic said, feeling a little hurt.

"You're different. You do remember everytime before now if I came close to you ran in fear from me." Amy replied.

"Might I offer a suggestion? We might have to face the truth here people. Shadow could have been captured." Tails offered.

"Tails is right. If he is captured, we might have to go and get him. Or, he found a way to escape." Tyler added. "Personally, I think he'll escape on his own."

"Yeah, I do too." A male voice said from the open doorway.

"Shadow!" Amy exclaimed. "Wait, who is that?"

Shadow walked in with his comrade, who followed him and replied, "This is Rose."

"Hey." Rose said. "So... you are the woman Scarlet calls mother."

"Scarlet?" Everybody except Shadow asked at once.

"I found out her name. Scarlet Rose. She really is your daughter, Ames." Shadow said.

"Wait... You!" Rose exclaimed, looking at Sonic. "You are the other hedgehog I attacked!"

"Well, missy. Back for more?" Sonic asked, jumping up.

"Hows your hand, ya idiot?" Rose asked.

Sonic looked at his hand, the one the shurikun had hit, it was still bandaged.

"Just fine!"

"Then bring it!"

"No! Absolutly not!" Tails exclaimed, stepping in. "I don't want anyboy dieing in here."

"Don't worry, Tails. I won't kill her." Sonic replied.

"Actually Sonic, I'm more worried for your life..."

"Uh, ouch."

"Sorry. Sit."

"Ha. Idiot."

"Oh, shut up."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Amy asked. "Talk, Shadow."

"Well, I found out her name, and how she was created. Eggman said she was a 'Project Rose'" Shadow said.

"Just... just like project Shadow..." Amy said.

"Correct." Shadow replied. "8 years ago, when you got lost in the base, he accidently cloned you. But he didn't have all the DNA so 2 weeks ago when I rescued you, he completled his DNA collection."

"How do you know about the mission 8 years ago?" Sonic asked.

"I was there Sonic. I'm the one who resuced Ames." Shadow replied.

"But, who else gave DNA for Lee, um, Scarlet to live?" Tyler asked. "She doesn't look just like Amy."

"Uh, it was I." Shadow replied.

"Holy shit!

"What? Shadow is the father?"

"Unbelievable!"

Amy was the only one who staid quiet.

"Yup. Can't handle the truth." Rose chuckled, crossing her arms and sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"I always suspected... It was you, Shads." Amy muttered. "She does look alot like you, speed, quills, attitude."

"Well, I mentally slap myself for not recognizing it earlier." Shadow replied softly. "Ames."

Amy and Shadow made eye conmtact, and all went quiet.

"Uh, excuse me! What about little Farn, here?" Sonic asked. "He does play out in this somehow, right?"

"True, he does." Shadow replied, breaking the gaze. Then he went on all about Farn and his objective.

When he was finished, there was a wave of silence.

"So, I'm, right?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes Sonic, you are." Tyler replied.

"No." Amy said.

"Amy, shadow has evidence-" Tails began.

"No, no no no! Farn and Lee are out walking again! They've been gone for over two hours!" Amy exclaimed in worry.

"Oh no."

Everybody jumped up, but nobody knew what to do.

"Hold up! Calm down. We need a plan." Rose exclaimed. "And since I lived there too, I nominate me to make one up!"

"Ok ok, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"I have brought her...sir."

"Good, good. Bring her to me."

"Yes, sir."

"What the hell is going on here? Where are we Farn?" Lee asked.

"We, Lee, I'm sorry." Farn whispered, gently pulling her towards the man who called.

"Wait... This place..." Lee mumbled, looking around.

"Yes, my dear." The man said, as Farn led Lee to him, stopping infront of him. "Glad to have you back again."

"Can we go?" Lee asked. "This place is spooky."

"Ahahah! I'm glad it is!" The man exclaimed. "Now, nave, go to the computer. You know what to do."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No! I won't do it! Robotnik!" Farn exclaimed.

"Yes you will. Come here, girl!" Eggman commanded.

"Farn?" Lee asked. "What the HELL is going on?"

"Scarlet, forgive me. I'm sorry." Farn replied.

"Scarlet- Farn? FARN! I, I remember now! You, you bastard!" Lee exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards, looking back and forth from Farn and Eggman.

* * *

**More shortness. Either way, this chapter is the penultimate chapter. If you don't know what it means, go look it up in the dictionary.**

**I'll give you a minute to do that.**

**...**

**...**

**Well, if yo decided not to, I'll tell ye' what it means.**

**Penultimate means second last in a sequece or series. In this case, the second last chapter of the Scarlet Rose.**

**Looking forwards to reviews.**


	13. The life that was spent

**

* * *

**

Yay!!! Last chapter!!!!!

**Sorry I'm taking so long. Remember, there WILL be a sequil. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get it up!**

**BTW a bit of hardcore cussing in this...**

* * *

_I, I remember now! You, you bastard!_

"Farn? Farn! What the hell is going on here?" Lee exclaimed, freaking out.

Farn cringed, waiting for the cussing out she was about to give him.

"You've been working with him ALL ALONG?????? You little....." Lee cried, laying cursing and death threats down to each of them.

"Scarlet, just calm down...." Farn insisted, stepping towards her.

"Calm, DOWN? YOU LIED TO ME YOU, GREEN...." Lee hissed, and Farn shrunk back.

A robot, easy 3 times the size of Lee, sneaked up behind her.

Continuing her cussing out, without missing a beat, she flipped around and round-house kicked the robot across the room.

It smashed agaisnt the far wall, crumpled into scraps.

Both Farn and Eggman's eye bugged out... and stepped back some.

And Lee continued her cussing.

"Fucking little..... You tub of lard! And you! You pull all this shit on me...." She raved on.

"But... but......" Lee said, her voice lowered, her eyes went blank and she fell to her knees.

"Scarlet?!?" Farn exclaimed, running to her side.

Her arms gave way she she hit the floor, her eyes completly blank of all emotion or life.

Her body was limp.

Farn checked her pulse and breathing.

"She's still alive..." Farn sighed, pushing her onto her back. "What the hell happened?"

"Her brain must have over loaded from the memories that she remembered and the cussing out she was giving us." Eggman offered, coming in a little closer.

"At least she's alive..." Farn muttered.

"I don't understand it.... this never happened to you." Eggman said, puzzeled.

"Me? Happened to me? What are you talking about?" Farn asked.

"Maybe you should know." Eggman replied. "The chaos experiments that changed her life span.... also affected you. Your life is also changed. Time is changed by your presence."

"Time? What do you mean?" Farn replied, getting very confused.

"It is only an amount of time before THEY come for you. Then the real war will start, Farn." Eggman replied. "No more."

"But-"

"No, more"

* * *

_Ok, ok, what do you have in mind?_

"Ok. I have no idea what he might do if he gets his hands on her again." Rose exclaimed, calming the noise in the lab.

"None at all?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry. I only know so much." Rose replied.

Amy sighed.

"How do we get in?" Sonic asked.

"Through the door, ya' idiot." Tyler replied.

"I KNOW that!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't fight in my lab!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tails." Sonic and Tyler replied together.

Rose cleared her thoat. "Red eyes there is right"-she pointed to Tyler-" Basicly we just need to blast through the front door. We're gonna need some more muscle than this... tsk..."

"I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow commented.

"I have my hammer." Amy added.

"My speed."

"My speed, strength, AND able to fly. Not to mention..."

"Will you SHUT UP?"

"Wanna make me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Shut up!" Shadow barked.

"You shut up!" Sonic and Tyler both replied.

"All three of you shut up!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Knuckles exclaimed, stepping into the lab.

Then he saw Tyler, Sonic and Shadow pretty much at eachother's throats.

"Oh, am I interuppting?" Knuckles asked, looking at all the different faces around the room, watching Amy pull her hammer out and beat the boys with it.

"No, not at all." Rose replied.

"AMY NO FAIR USING THE HAMMER!!!" Sonic cried as him and Tyler ran from her.

"Then, BEHAVE! This is my daughter we're trying to save!!!!" Amy exclaimed.

"Uh.... daughter?" Knuckles asked, abviously forgetting who Lee is.

Everybody stopped. Nobody had yet truly explained Lee's connection with Amy and Shadow to Knux yet.

"Lee, you know her." Tails said, breaking the silence. "She is Amy's daughter by result of a DNA transplant. You'll never guess who the biological father is."

Knuckles gave a look to Tails, as to say, 'who?'

Tails reached his hand up to cover a cough, and jerked his head towards Shadow.

"Shadow is a father? WHAT?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes, Knux. Tell the whole neiborhood." Shadow growled.

"Sorry"

"Well, Eggman's got her. We're making up a rescue plan. Want in?" Rose asked, offering her hand to Knuckles.

"No shit. Of course." Knuckles replied, shaking Rose's hand. "You are?"

"Rose."

"Knuckles. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all yours."

After the fight calmed down, Rose pulled a map out of her back pocket and laid it down on the table, flattened it out and pointed to the entrance. "Ok, so this is where-"

"How'd you get a map?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, now-" Rose replied, looking at the map, "This is where we begin."

She began instructing everybody on what to do in order to get this rescue mission underway.

* * *

"Lee? Come on, Lee, wake up." Farn said calmly, kneeling over Lee's body, he had flipped her onto her back.

Gentily, he placed his hand over her heart and began muttering something inaudibale.

"What? What are you saying?" Eggman asked.

Farn continued, and closing his eyes he placed his other hand over his own heart.

Eggman began growing impatient, and was about to interupt again when Farn's eyes opened and her said, "I was trying to heal her. It's hard to do with no physical wounds."

"I'm sure." Eggman replied, puzzeled.

"It's hard to understand." Farn began, keeping his hands above either heart. "I guess the chaos experiments with my body enabled me to do this. Instantaneous teleportation... also another effect, I guess."

"Now I must admit I'm lost. You can teleport?" Eggman asked.

"Between shadows." Farn replied. "I'm rusty."

"Shadow melding?"

"Yeah."

Farn in frustraion. Lee's condition stayed the same. He closed his eyes again and continued to whisper.

After a bit, he opened his eyes again and removed his hands.

"Dammit...." Farn cursed.

"You know Farn..."

Farn's head snapped up.

"Thats the first time I ever heard you swear. Mildly, but who cares?"

"You woke up!" Farn exclaimed.

"Of course." Lee chuckled, opening her eyes. "Last thing I remember I was giving you a cussing out..."

"Is she alright?" Eggman asked.

Hearing his voice, Lee jumped up into a crouched position in defense of herself.

"Hey now, I come in peace!" Eggman exclaimed, holding his hands up.

"Really? How many?" Lee asked, standing up but still alert.

"You're as tense as your father." Farn commented.

"My... father... mother...?" Lee asked.

"Do... do you remember? Anything?" Farn asked. "Amy, Sonic, Tails, Tyler, or Shadow? Anything?"

Lee looked down for a minute, seemingly deep in thought. Slowly and silent, she looked up at Farn and shook her head.

"No... I'm sorry." Lee replied quietly.

Eggman cleared his throught.

Lee and Farn gave Eggman a glare for destroying the moment.

"Sorry. Jeez..."

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the base, throwing Lee and Farn off their feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Lee cried, picking herself up.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" Farn excalaimed.

Without anymore warning, Lee took off running.

"Hey! Scarlet! Jeez, you hot head!" Farnn cried, taking off after her at his own slow speed.

Eggman slapped himself in the face. "Goodness..."

Then he deployed some robots.

* * *

Moments before...

"My goodness! What else do you have?" Tyler asked as Rose brought out some explosives.

"Thats my buisness. Be thankful I'm even on your side." Rose replied, outside the base. Everybody else had finished destroying the sentries quietly.

"But dynamite? And blue prints to the base? Thats-" Tyler began.

"Conveinent?"

"I would say, 'insane'"

"Same thing."

"Ok. We ready to go?" Sonic asked, running up, followed by the others.

"Yup. Just gotta place these..." Rose replied, placing several bundles of explosives around the entrance.

She finished, lit the fuse and booked.

"Watch out!" Rose cried, as the dynamite lit and the explosion blew up.

Everybody dived for cover.

"Enough gunpowder?!?" Tails exclaimed.

"Fire works are supposed to be showy!" Rose replied. "Let's go! Amy, Knuckles, you two tackle any robots. Tails, Tyler, you two search! Sonic and Shadow, come with me!"

Everybody took off in seperate directions, Rose, Sonic and Shadow down the main hall, Tails and Tyler down one hall, and Knux and Amy down another.

Rose, Sonic and Shadow camly walked downt he main hallway, staying alert. But, they found something they did not expect.

They found Lee.

"Lee, you're-" Sonic began, steping towards her.

"Stop." Shadow commanded, putting out a hand to stop him. "Look at her eyes. She's not the same."

Sonic paused.

He took a step back and replied, "Yeah, Somethings up."

The look in Lee's eyes was wrong. It's wasn't Lee anymore.

It was Scarlet.

A low growl erupted from Shadow's throught suddenly, making sonic and Rose jump in surprise.

"Scarlet! Jeez, you hot head!"

Scarlet turned her head around to see what was going on.

"Farn! Idiot!"

"Well, she's still as ornery as ever." Sonic mumbled.

"Shut up." Rose commanded, bracing herself.

Without any warning, Shadow took off at full speed towards Farn.

Scarlet stopped him. She met him head on and hit him square in the nose.

Shadow landed a bit back, one hand on his nose, cracking it back into place.

"I don't want to do this."

He had no choice. She was in combat mode. She attacked him head on, and they began bounding all over the hallway locked into intense battle.

Farn was about to try to interfear and hopefuly not get killed, but Sonic was on him and had him pinned down in seconds.

"You ain't going nowhere, pal." Sonic growled.

"Don't kill him, Sonic. I want a peice too." Rose hissed, walking up, looking Farn square in the eyes.

Farn shivered from her cold stare.

"It's you. Rose." Farn said, struggling with Sonic. "I found you in the forest, and you baby sat me and Scarlet. I knew you'd be back."

"Baby sat? Meh." Rose replied. "I was gaurding you."

"Not much difference!"

"YES there is!"

Suddenly Scarlet and Shadow blasted between them, leaving twin black and red streaks in the air behind them.

"We gotta stop them!" Farn exclaimed. "Let me go!!"

"NO! You double crossed us Farn!" Sonic cried, pushing Farn back to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sonic!" Somebody called.

"Tails! Tyler!" Rose called, "Get over here!"

"Listen Sonic..." Farn growled, regaining his breath. "You don't know her like I do. She's in battle mode, if she gets to far none of us will be able to stop her!"

Sonic looked like her was slapped. "What?"

"You don't fucking get it, DO YOU?" Farn cried with an anger nobody had ever seen. "SHE COULD DIE!"

"What? L-lee will die?"

Everybody looked up, to see Amy and Knuckles standing a few feet away.

"N-no, Amy- It's not like-" Sonic began.

"Let him go Sonic." Amy growled, steppng towards them, hammer in hand. "We'll deal with that later."

Sonic jumped off Farn and backed up as she advanced on him. "Comeon, Ames! None of this is my fault, why are you always picking on me?!?"

Amy stopped and replied quietly. "Because you broke my heart. Time after time. Again."

"Amy..." Tails mumbled. "Where did that come from?"

"Forget it. I don't care for you anymore." Amy replied, kneeling down next to Farn who was sitting up know. "Tell us what to do."

Farn didn't reply to her. Everybody was still in shock from what Amy had said.

Everybody jumped when Shadow got blasted into a wall, she was showing no mercy, but he was.

He jumped back out and continued his battle.

"Shit! Robots!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Take them down!" Rose commanded.

Tyler, Knuckles and Rose began tackling the robots, but Sonic was still confused with Amy.

"So." Sonic said, sounding very hurt. "You love him" -motioning to Shadow- "now, don't you?"

Amy leaped up and smacked him in the side of he face with her hammer, and he skidded across the floor.

"WHY do you care? It's not like you ever cared about me that way!" Amy cried, holding back tears.

Sonic rested on his elbows and stared at Amy.

"OH HOLY SHIT!!" Sonic cried as he came an inch from being trampled by Shadow and Scarlet.

Amy wipped around the faced Farn, who was still on the floor. "Get up. Tell us how to stop her. Please."

Farn stood up and wrapped his arms around Amy in a hug. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

He let her go, and ran at the two fighting. "Shadow! Shadow, hit her in the stomach!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Shadow cried, jumping back, dodging attack after attack.

"No, you don't!" Amy cried, smashing a robot.

Farn turned around in surprise.

"All good!" Amy exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.

Farn smiled back at her, then turned back to Shadow. "Just do it! She's got a glass stomach, we need her subdued!"

Shadow angled for his attack, but hesitated. Scarlet kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into another wall.

"DON'T HESITATE!" Farn called, stepping along with him.

"Easy for you to say!" Shadow called, getting up and spitting blood out of his mouth, jumping out of the way. "She's not your daughter!"

"Maybe not, Shadow, But I love her more than you think!" Farn called. "Just do it!"

Shadow hit her in the stomach, but he looked like he didn't want to do it.

Scarlet cried out, and hit the wall. She cringed and was about to get up but Farn jumped on her.

"Do you even know what you are doing??" Shadow asked, stepping up behind him, followed by Amy.

"Nope! Not a clue!"

"God, we're screwed."

"I'm lost. WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tails asked.

"We're trying to stop Lee from killing Shadow AND herself!" Amy called back.

"Can I help?" Tails asked, running up to Amy.

"No, I got it!" Farn called.

"Er... ok." Tails replied as Scarlet punched Farn in the jaw but he didn't let go.

"Farn, be careful!" Amy exclaimed.

Farn spat out a mouthful of blood and a couple of teeth and growled at Scarlet, "Come on, Lee! I know you're in there!"

"Let me go!" Scarlet hissed, snarling right into Farn's face.

"Lee! Come on!!" Farn cried, about to be thrown.

"Let, go, of, ME!" Scarlet cried.

Then, he did this last option.

Farn kissed Scarlet, shocking her system and making her stop struggling.

Amy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, Shadow closed his eyes and Tails went, "Awww."

Sonic roled his eyes and shook his head as Tyler, Rose and Knuckles approached.

"So? What did we miss?" Knuckles asked.

The others glanced over at Farn and Scarlet and they all went "Ooooh..."

"Alright! Break it up!"

Everybody wipped around and saw who had been speaking. Eggman was in the show.

Farn looked up and seeing Eggman he stood up, and Scarlet sat up.

"What the hell has been going on?" Lee asked, rubbed her forhead.

Farn rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Amy kneeled down next to Lee and touched her arm. "Lee...?"

"Mother?" Amy asked, looking over at her.

Hearing this, Amy grasped Lee in a tight hug.

"AHEM! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Oh, what do you want?" Sonic snapped.

Eggman opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He cloeared his throat and then spoke.

"You connot take her! You have no right to be here!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Oh, well, BULLSHIT." Amy exclaimed. "What right to you have to keep MY DAUGHTER here?"

"Ah, well, erm... I created her." Eggman replied.

"Yeah, mine and Amy's DNA." Shadow said, pointing at Eggman. "You once claimed to own me, but you did not create me, your GRANDFATHER did."

"I don't care! I created a living being and I have the right to do what I please with it!" Eggman cried, and the room was flooded with robots, grabbing everybody, nobody could do a thing.

"Hm. Rose. Such a shame." Eggman said, glancing at Rose. "It's a shame you might have to die."

"Like hell!" Rose exclaimed, struggling. She broke free and destroyed the robot that had her.

Suddenly a shot was heard and Rose cried out in pain, shocking stiff and crumpling to the ground, and blood began pooling around her.

"ROSE!" Everbody except Lee cried.

Rose's eyes hadn't closed and her eyes were blank. Death like.

Rose had been shot.

Rose was dead.

"No... NO!" Amy cried, struggling violently. "You BITCH!"

"Amy!" Shadow cried, afriad that the robot who shot Rose would shoot Amy.

"Rose. Rose!" Lee exclaimed, a little late. "No... not Rose! What have you done!"

"You remember her?" Farn asked.

"Of course I do!" Lee cried, trying to get loose.

"Don't! Lee!" Farn cried.

Sonic did a spin dash, breaking his grip and bounced around the other robots, freeing everybody.

More shots sounded from around the room.

"Everybody get DOWN!" Shadow cried, "Find cover!"

Everybody dived behind walls and barrels along with other debrees, avoiding the gun fire.

Tails slumped against his brother and clutched his arm, trying not to cry out.

"Tails!" Tyler exclaimed, grabbing him. "Are you hit?

"My arm..." Tails said through clenched teeth, wincing. "I'll survive."

"Sonic! You and I are the only ones fast enough to get around them!" Shadow called out.

Despite Sonic's grudge agaisnt Shadow at the present moment, his eyes connented with Shadow's and he nodded.

"Let's go."

"But where is it coming from?!?"

Shadow hesitated. He wasn't sure.

Neither was Sonic.

"Just take out the robots!" Farn cried. "Anyone of them might have guns!"

Shadow and Sonic nodded and took off.

Blood began dripping down Tails's arm, and his face became twisted with pain. "Tyler....." He was barly able to say.

"Guys! We gotta get Tails out of here!" Tyler cried, picking up his brother.

"My arm.... I can't.... move.. it..." Tails said, still clutching his arm.

"Tanquilizer?" Tyler exclaimed in question.

"But, they hurt......" Tails added, trying to stay concious.

"Sonic! Shadow! They're tranquilizer bullets!" Tyler screamed.

They could barly hear Tyler as they ran. They barly touched the ground, constantly spinning, bouncing off robots.

"No!" Amy screeched. Knuckles had to restrain her from running out into the line of fire.

Lee had jumped out, and she had her hand on her chaos inhibitor.

"I'm going to release my chaos!" Lee cried.

"NO!" Farn cried, reaching towards Lee as she ripped the ring off her wrist.

Her nails began to change, and she ripped off the other one.

There was a huge explosion of black chaos energy. Chaos poured from Lee like water from a hose. She raised in the air a bit with her body outstretched, undergoing a tranformation.

Everything stopped. Even the robots stopped shooting,

Nobody had ever seen such a chaos form.

Her whole body turned purple and her skin was covered with bruise like webs. Her eyes turned black and electricity crackled from her body like a downed wire.

"No way. She survived the process..." Farn mumbled in aw.

"Oh my god." Sonic said, staring.

"Unbeleivable." Shadow muttered.

"Lee..." Amy mumbled.

All of a sudden the bullets started to shoot again, and everybody snapped back to reality. Except the target was Lee, not anybody else.

Lee was gone before the bullets reached her. She kicked off one robot and tossed about her electrical charges, destroying all the robots within seconds.

"Go. NOW!" Lee commanded, pointing towards the entrance.

Amy was still strugaling to get to Lee, it was obvious what she was about to do.

Knuckles didn't expect for Amy to struggle again, so his hold on her broke.

"Amy!" Knuckles called.

Lee had her hands one over the other, building up and incredibale amount so energy.

"Amy, no!" Shadow cried, running past Amy and grabbing her in the process.

"Shadow! Let me go!" Amy cried, trying to escape from his arms.

"Amy, he's right! We should get out!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tyler had Tails, who was now unconcious. "Let's get out!"

"What about Rose?" Knuckles asked, as the base began to shake.

Lee pulled her hands apart, streching the energy between them.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"Scarlet!" Farn called. "I... love you."

"We need to go!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Get Rose's body!" Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles grabbed Rose's limp body, blood dripping everwhere.

"LEE!" Amy cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then everybody was gone.

Lee streched the energy even farther, and it broke, causing a huge chaos explosion.

_Good-bye... and, thank you. Mother._

* * *

About a day had passed since the resuce, which turned out to not be a rescue at all. Amy wouldn't speak to anyone, she had locked herself up in her room. She wouldn't eat, nor sleep.

Everybody was upset. Nobody would talk, nobody would do anything.

They had buried Rose's body in a clearing in the woods, with a wooden cross to mark the loss of her life.

Shadow wandered the woods. He thought and just walked into the mourning mist. He couldn't believe that not only was she his daughter, but now she was gone.

Another day passed by, and Amy got up.

_"Mother?" The stalking hedgey wispered. Slipping out of the bush, the hedgehog pulled a leaf out of its quills._

_"A...leaf?" It asked itself. "My name...leaf, no, Lee..."_

_"Excuse me?' The pink female had noticed Lee, and was talking to her._

_"Are you... the mother the proffesur spoke of?" Lee asked._

_"Mother?" The female asked. "Girl, last time I checked, I'm still a virgin. Hell, I'm not even married!"_

_Lee just stared at her curiously._

_"Um, are you lost?" The female asked._

_"Mother...?" Lee repeated._

_"Um ok then." She replied. "I'm Amy. You are...?"_

_"Lee, mother." Lee replied, still very confused about something. "My name... is Lee. Mother, where is father?"_

_"Um, I have no clue." Amy replied. "Lee eh? Thats a nice name. You must be hungry. Come on to my place."_

A tear rolled down Amy's cheek as her first memory of Lee ran through her mind. She was no more than a frightened little girl when she found her in the woods.

Now she was gone.

A cold wind flew in the window. Amy grabbed her scarf, and left her house.

"No point in staying couped up." Amy muttered to herself.

Out of habit, she headed for the forest. She made her way towards Rose's grave.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Amy whispered to the grave.

"Amy?"

Amy truned around to see who it was.

"Hello Shads." Amy replied, turning back towards the grave.

"How, how are you feeling?" Shadow asked, approaching her from behind.

"O, I guess." Amy sighed. "Life is just so..."

"So different." Shadow finished for her.

"Yes." Amy replied. "I got so used to having her around, and now she's gone."

"I feel the same way." Shadow whispered.

"I wonder..." Amy muttered. "If you really do feel the same."

"What?" Shadow asked. "What do you mean?"

"If... we have the same kind of feeling." Amy replied.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Shadow asked, looking at Amy.

"Oh, I'm sure we're not." Amy replied, and she stood up on her toes and kissed Shadow.

Shadow didn't expect it, but he didn't reject it either.

"Akward moment."

They pulled apart. Where did that come from.

They locked eyes and Shadow shrugged.

Because of the darkness of the forest they didn't see a figure walking towards them untill she walked around the grave.

"I'm back." She said.

"Lee!" Amy exclaimed, glomping her.

"We thought you were dead." Shadow stated.

"Do you think i would die that easily?" Lee asked.

"Well, it's good to have you back.

* * *

**Well, thats the end. YES, my sequil will be soon. And I noticed something in the first chapter, about Shadow spending the night at Amy's? Well, nothing 'extream' happened. I just thought I'd mention that. And, if anybody is confused about why I called Lee Scarlet in the middle, it's becasue she lost her memories of her family and her nickname. And, besides, I never call her Scarlet and wanted too. I feel bad about killing Rose, but I needed some drama and I couldn't fit her in anywhere else.......... So I apologize to Rose77, becasue Rose is her OC. SORRY!!!!!! The ending wasn't quite what I wanted but I guess it works. R and R PLZ!!!**


	14. Iris

**I know it's not really nessicary but I have a song... a song I think describes the sotry well. It's called 'Iris' by the Googoo dolls. At the bottom I'll explain my reasons for chosing this**** song. **

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel the same somehow.  
You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.

* * *

**I'd give up forever, sounds like Farn because he's given up his whole life to help Scarlet find her parents and her memories, and 'I know that you feel the same somehow' because she loves him. I don't want to go home, because Farn doesn't want to return to their old life. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you, it's the time they've had together and the times they've almost lost eachother. I don't want the world to see me, I don't think that they'd understand, because Farn knows thing others shouldn't know, and he is impossible to predict. He doesn't want anything much out of life except to protect who he loves. **

**You can't fight the tears that ain't coming: it's like Shadow because he doesn't truly live. Or the moment of truth in your lies, how Amy hides her true feelings all through the story. When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive, Shadow's mixed feelings for Amy, and he doesn't understand himself. And he does bleed, and he didn't think his body would bleed because he is a machine. Shadow doesn't want the world to see him, he is usually alone. **

**Everything else is repeated pretty much, so yeah. I had this song picked out a long time ago but never put it up. **

**Don't forget to read the sequel to the Scarlet Rose: Gem's Gang.**


End file.
